urthefandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Disciplines
Disciplines are trained techniques and general areas of a character’s expertise. Without experience, practice, and training, player characters are unskilled in these techniques. Characters can master as many different Disciplines as they wish, or in some cases, may choose to master a particular Discipline to multiple ranks of proficiency. Although mastery of such techniques assumes a combination of both physical and mental traits, in game terms each discipline is keyed to one particular Ability Score. Characters with below average abilities find it impossible to master any Disciplines associated with their particular physical or mental deficiency. Characters with average abilities will be able to master some of the more basic physical and mental disciplines. Characters with above average abilities may become masters in any of the Disciplines at the highest ranks. Characters begin play with 5 initial Disciplines, minus any negative ability modifiers they have, plus a number of bonus Disciplines keyed to any positive ability modifiers they have. For example, if a character with STR 16 has a +3 ability modifier, that gives them 3 bonus Strength Disciplines; a character with a STR 7 has a -2 ability modifier, so the character would subtract 2 from their 5 initial Disciplines. A character must have the minimum listed ability score in order to master a chosen Discipline. Characters may only select a particular discipline for a rank of mastery once per level. Characters can master a new Discipline, or earn another rank in a currently mastered Discipline, every time they gain a level of experience. Players must declare the next Discipline they will choose, and provide an in-game rationale for their character’s training/study, BEFORE they may master their next Discipline. STRENGTH DISCIPLINES Strength Disciplines are the bailiwick of warriors and other overt combatants. Adeptness with medium and large weapons, medium and large armor, and advanced martial combat techniques characterize these areas. Using weapons one has no experience with whatsoever gives a character a -4 penalty to attack (-6 with their off-hand). Weapon Disciplines reduce this penalty to -2 (-4), while individual Weapon Skills (detailed later) reduce this penalty further to 0 (-2 for off-hand). Using Heavy Armor without being trained in the Discipline gives a -5 penalty to the character’s DEX score. Using Medium Armor without being trained in the Discipline gives a -3 penalty to the character’s DEX score. STR 10 + 'Medium Slashing Weapons' Battle Axe, Hand Axe, Most Swords, etc. 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Medium Slashing Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Medium Slashing Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Medium Slashing Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Medium Slashing Weapons. 'Medium Piercing Weapons' Footman's Pick, Horseman's Pick, Javelin, Spear, etc. 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Medium Piercing Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Medium Piercing Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Medium Piercing Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Medium Piercing Weapons. 'Medium Bludgeoning Weapons' Club, Flail, Mace, Morning Star, Warhammer, etc. 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Medium Bludgeoning Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Medium Bludgeoning Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Medium Bludgeoning Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Medium Bludgeoning Weapons. 'Medium Armor Proficient' 35 - 40 pounds: Scale Mail (AC6), Naga Scale (AC4), Behir Scale (AC3), Ankheg Scale (AC2) Brigandine (AC6), Breastplate (AC6) Chain Mail (AC5), Aurumvorax Hide (AC3), etc. STR 12 + 'Large Melee Weapons' Two Handed Sword, Polearms, etc. 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Large Melee Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Large Melee Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Large Melee Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Large Melee Weapons. 'Heavy Armor Proficient' 40 pounds and up: Banded Mail (AC4), Splint Mail (AC4), Bronze Plate Mail (AC4), Plate Mail (AC3), Dwarven Adamantine Plate Mail (AC2), Aurumvorax Hide (AC2), Field Plate (AC2), Full Plate (AC1), etc. 'Two Handed Weapon Style' Reduces speed factor by 3, and improves damage +1 'Mounted Combat' Engage in melee while mounted without -4 ATT penalty. STR 14 + 'Savage Attack' +1 ATT per Rank in melee due to sheer ferocity of attack. 1st Rank: STR 14 required. 2nd Rank: STR 15 required. 3rd Rank: STR 16 required. 4th Rank: STR 17 required. Etc.... DEXTERITY DISCIPLINES Dexterity Disciplines are the province of rogues and other covert combatants. Adroitness with small weapons and light armor, and a focus on clandestine quickness and cunning characterize these fields. Wearing Light Armor untrained gives a -1 penalty to the character’s DEX score. Using weapons one has no experience with whatsoever gives a -4 penalty to attack (-6 with their off-hand). Weapon Disciplines reduce this to -2 (-4 with off-hand), while individual Weapon Skills reduce this further to 0 (-2 with off-hand). DEX 10 + 'Agile' +2 to Jump and Balance skill checks. 'Bows' Longbows, Short Bows, Crossbows, etc. 1st Rank: +2 ATT 2nd Rank: point blank range (Bows: 6-30’, Crossbows: 6-60’) +2 ATT, with arrow knocked, fire before initiative. 'Deft Handed' +2 to Use Rope and Disable Device skill checks. 'Light Armor Proficient' Shield (AC9), Dwarven Bulette Shield (AC8-6), Padded Jack (AC9), Hard Leather (AC8), Dragon Hide (AC-8 to AC8), Studded Leather (AC7), Gnomish Workman’s Leather (AC7), Thick Hide (AC6), Elven Titanium Chain Mail (AC5), Drow Adamantine Chain Mail (AC4), Aurumvorax Hide (AC4), Special Response Tactical Vest (AC3), etc. 'Nimble Fingered' +2 to Open Lock and Sleight of Hand skill checks. 'Single Weapon Style' 1st Rank gives +1 to AC, 2nd rank gives +2 to AC. 'Small Weapons' Dagger, Dart, Knife, Scourge, Sickle, Short Sword, etc. 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Small Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Small Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Small Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Small Weapons. DEX 11 + 'Backstab' Bonus damage on surprise attacks from the rear 1st Rank: +2 damage for Backstab (DEX 12 required). 2nd Rank: +4 damage for Backstab (DEX 13 required). 3rd Rank: +6 damage for Backstab (DEX 14 required). 4th Rank: +8 damage for Backstab (DEX 15 required). 5th Rank: +10 damage for Backstab (DEX 16 required). 'Weapon and Shield Style' Extra shield attack each round: Punch or Parry. Two-weapon and off-hand penalties apply. 'Fast Drawing' You can draw a weapon as a free actioninstead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action. A character who has selected this feat may throw weapons at his full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow). Without this feat, you may draw a weapon as a move action, or (if your base attack bonus is +1 or higher) as a free action as part of movement. Without this feat, you can draw a hidden weapon as a standard action. DEX 12 + 'Two Weapon Style' Eliminates two-weapon penalty and allows equal length weapons. 'Projectile Weapons' Blowguns, Slings, etc. 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Projectile Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Projectile Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Projectile Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Projectile Weapons. 'Thrown Weapons' Throwing knives, axes, etc. 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Thrown Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every round with all Thrown Weapons (4/round for darts). 3rd Rank: 4 attacks per round with all Thrown Weapons (5/round for darts). 4th Rank: 5 attacks per round with all Thrown Weapons (6/round for darts). DEX 13 + 'Clever Damage' Deftly aimed attacks. +1 DMG with melee, thrown, or Projectile weapons per Rank, to a maximum of +5. DEX 14 + 'Ambidexterity' Reduce penalty of off-hand attacks by 1 per rank. 1st Rank: +1 (off hand is -1) 2nd Rank: +2 (off hand is 0) 'Dynamic Spellcasting' Cast spells in motion, on horseback, in a rocking boat, etc. This is otherwise impossible to do. CONSTITUTION DISCIPLINES Constitution Disciplines are the terrain of explorers, survivalists, and adventurers. Developing health and vigor to resist the harmful effects of injury, disease, or other physical hardship are the specialties here. CON 10 + 'Ascetic' +2 to Apnea and Inedia skill checks. 'Athletic' +2 to Climb and Swim skill checks. 'Flexible' +2 to Escapology and Tumble skill checks. 'Vitality' Physically survive to -10 Hit Points. CON 11 + 'Saving Throw Bonus' Improve all saving throws by +1. CON 12 + 'Improved Disease Immunity' x2 normal disease resistance. CON 13 + 'Extreme Vitality' Physically survive to -20 Hit Points. CON 14 + 'Resilience' Characters heal naturally at 1 HP per day of rest, 2 hp for sedate convalescence, 3 hp for full bedrest. Resilient characters regain an extra hit point in each case. CON 15 + 'Poison Class Immunity' Characters gain x2 immunity to one particular class of poisons, chosen by the DM. INTELLIGENCE DISCIPLINES Intelligence Disciplines are the province of guardians, sages, wizards and other masters of Arcane arts. Understanding of Arcane Schools of magic and the use of arcane items are the disciplines involved. INT 10 + 'Erudite' +2 to Knowledge and Language skill checks. 'Meticulous' +2 to Craft and Forgery skill checks. 'School of Arcane Magic' Understand an Arcane School of Magic at some level. INT 10 for 1st level, INT 11 for 2nd level, etc. All require spell-book and daily or nightly study. School of Illusion/Phantasm School of Enchantment and Charm School of Conjuration and Summoning School of Abjuration School of Necromancy School of Invocation and Evocation School of Divination School of Alteration School of Elemental Air School of Elemental Fire School of Elemental Earth School of Elemental Water School of Wild Magic Arcane Spell Resistance 33% resistance to a specific spell from a mastered School. INT 16 + 'Use an Arcane Wand' Use this skill to activate an arcane magic wand. Check: You can use this skill to read a spell or to activate a magic item. Use Magic Device lets you use a magic item as if you had the spell ability or class features of another class, as if you were a different race, or as if you were of a different alignment. You make a Use Arcane Wand check each time you activate a device such as a wand. If you are using the check to emulate an alignment or some other quality in an ongoing manner, you need to make the relevant Use Arcane Wand check once per hour. You must consciously choose which requirement to emulate. That is, you must know what you are trying to emulate when you make a Use Magic Device check for that purpose. The DCs for various tasks involving Use Magic Device checks are summarized on the table below. Activate Blindly: Some magic items are activated by special words, thoughts, or actions. You can activate such an item as if you were using the activation word, thought, or action, even when you’re not and even if you don’t know it. You do have to perform some equivalent activity in order to make the check. That is, you must speak, wave the item around, or otherwise attempt to get it to activate. You get a special +2 bonus on your Use Magic Device check if you’ve activated the item in question at least once before. If you fail by 9 or less, you can’t activate the device. If you fail by 10 or more, you suffer a mishap. A mishap means that magical energy gets released but it doesn’t do what you wanted it to do. The default mishaps are that the item affects the wrong target or that uncontrolled magical energy is released, dealing 2d6 points of damage to you. This mishap is in addition to the chance for a mishap that you normally run when you cast a spell from a scroll that you could not otherwise cast yourself. Decipher a Command Word: This usage works just like deciphering a written spell with the Spellcraft skill, except that the DC is 5 points higher. Deciphering a written spell requires 1 minute of concentration. Emulate an Ability Score: To cast a spell from a scroll, you need a high score in the appropriate ability (Intelligence for wizard spells, Wisdom for divine spells, or Charisma for sorcerer or bard spells). Your effective ability score (appropriate to the class you’re emulating when you try to cast the spell from the scroll) is your Use Magic Device check result minus 15. If you already have a high enough score in the appropriate ability, you don’t need to make this check. Emulate an Alignment: Some magic items have positive or negative effects based on the user’s alignment. Use Magic Device lets you use these items as if you were of an alignment of your choice. You can emulate only one alignment at a time. Emulate a Race: Some magic items work only for members of certain races, or work better for members of those races. You can use such an item as if you were a race of your choice. You can emulate only one race at a time. Action: None. The Use Magic Device check is made as part of the action (if any) required to activate the magic item. Try Again: Yes, but if you ever roll a natural 1 while attempting to activate an item and you fail, then you can’t try to activate that item again for 24 hours. Special: You cannot take 10 with this skill. You can’t aid another on Use Magic Device checks. Only the user of the item may attempt such a check. Synergy: If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (Spellcraft), you get a +2 bonus on Use Magic Device checks related to scrolls. If you have 5 or more ranks in Use Magic Device, you get a +2 bonus to Spellcraft checks made to decipher spells on scrolls. ''' Use an Arcane Staff' 'Use an Arcane Rod' 'Illuminate an Arcane Scroll' 'Distill an Arcane Potion' Requires 3rd level. 'Enchant Arcane Arms and Armor' Requires 5th level. 'Spellbind an Arcane Ring' Requires 7th level. 'Ensorcell an Arcane Item' Requires 9th level. WISDOM DISCIPLINES Wisdom Disciplines are the realms of priests and the divinely or intuitively inspired. The mental focus needed to win battles and defeat enemies, an understanding of Divine Spheres of magic, and the use of Divine magic items, are encompassed by these areas. WIS 10 + 'Blind Fighting' In melee, every time you miss because of concealment, you can reroll your miss chance percentile roll one time to see if you actually hit. An invisible attacker gets no advantages related to hitting you in melee. That is, you don’t lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, and the attacker doesn’t get the usual +2 bonus for being invisible. The invisible attacker’s bonuses do still apply for ranged attacks, however. You take only half the usual penalty to speed for being unable to see. Darkness and poor visibility in general reduces your speed to three-quarters normal, instead of one-half. '''Normal' Regular attack roll modifiers for invisible attackers trying to hit you apply, and you lose your Dexterity bonus to AC. The speed reduction for darkness and poor visibility also applies. Special The Blind-Fight feat is of no use against a character who is the subject of a blink spell. 'Diplomatic' +2 to Intimidate and Persuade skill checks. 'Discerning' +2 to Appraise and Perform skill checks. 'Intuitive' +2 to Sense Motive and Disguise skill checks. 'Mindful' +2 to Concentrate and Perceive skill checks. 'Observant' +2 to Lip Read and Search skill checks. 'Species Enemy' 'School of Divine Magic' Understand a Divine Sphere of Magic at some level. WIS 10 for 1st level, WIS 11 for 2nd, etc. All require daily/nightly prayer or meditation and good standing with deity/alignment. 'Divine Spell Resistance' 33% resistance to a specific spell from a mastered sphere. WIS 15 + All require good standing with deity/alignment. 'Employ a Divine Wand' 'Employ a Divine Staff' 'Employ a Divine Rod' 'Consecrate a Divine Scroll' 'Lustrate a Divine Potion' Requires 3rd level. 'Sanctify Divine Arms and Armor' Requires 5th level. 'Hallow a Divine Ring' Requires 7th level. 'Sacralize a Divine Item' Requires 9th level. CHARISMA DISCIPLINES Charisma Disciplines are the business of take charge loners and leaders alike. Inspiring friendship, trust, loyalty, or even fear, these are the abilities encompassed within. CHA 10 + 'Animal Affinity' +2 to Aquatic Ride, Airborne Ride, Handle Animals, Land Ride, and Train Animals skill checks. 'Sly' +2 to Stealth and Hunt skill checks. 'Steadfast' +2 to Run and Profession skill checks. 'Tenacious' +2 to Survival and Treat Injury skill checks. 'Gather Information' Check: An evening’s time, a few gold pieces for buying drinks and making friends, and a DC 10 Gather Information check get you a general idea of a city’s major news items, assuming there are no obvious reasons why the information would be withheld. The higher your check result, the better the information. If you want to find out about a specific rumor, or a specific item, or obtain a map, or do something else along those lines, the DC for the check is 15 to 25, or even higher. Action: A typical Gather Information check takes 1d4+1 hours. Try Again: Yes, but it takes time for each check. Furthermore, you may draw attention to yourself if you repeatedly pursue a certain type of information. Special: A half-elf has a +2 racial bonus on Gather Information checks. If you have the Investigator feat, you get a +2 bonus on Gather Information checks. Synergy: If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (local), you get a +2 bonus on Gather Information checks. 'Adjure Undead' Turning, Controlling, and Destroying Undead. CHA 10 for 1st level, CHA 11 for 2nd level, etc. Requires Lawful alignment. Works much like a spell. CHA 11 + 'Influential Personality' Change mood, etc. Listeners must Save v. spells -1, or have their reaction shifted one level by the speaker. Additional Ranks increase listeners penalty by -1. Alternately, the speaker can inspire friends, give +1 bonus to attack, to saves, or +2 to morale, spending three rounds in speech, effective to a 10’ radius for 1 round. Additional ranks increase this by 10 feet and 1 round. CHA 12 + 'Trusty Mount' Acquire a trusty mount. CHA 13 + 'Psych Out' Getting in opponent’s head gives +1 ATT on intelligent targets, to maximum of 5 ranks for +5 ATT. CHA 14 + 'Ethereal Spirit' Player automatically assumes control of character’s ethereal soul upon death. Fraught with danger, this could lead to their becoming Undead. CHA 15 + 'Loyal Disciples' Men or beasts, as the fighter/Ranger ability (REQUIRES 9th LEVEL).